Known processes for manufacturing furcated steel posts suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages:                A high rate of post production is difficult and expensive.        Smaller quantities of posts cannot be produced in a highly cost effective manner.        The application of an anti-corrosion coating (or other anti-corrosion measure) is not possible until after a naïve post has been manufactured.        The process many not allow for the incorporation of post-cutting and hole-punching steps until after a naïve post has been manufactured.        There is inefficient use of steel as, due to the manufacturing process, the arms of the post must necessarily be tapered—as opposed to the arms not being tapered at their free ends.        The use of different grades of steel in the one finished product is not possible.        